


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by MusicAndMonsters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicAndMonsters/pseuds/MusicAndMonsters
Summary: Vrepit Sa, my fellow readers! A collection of oneshots and short stories about our favourite boys who are trying their best to simply keep Thomas alive. Yes, I'm trash just let me trash in peace. So basically it's just one of those works where I throw up stories that aren't long enough to be books about our favourite gays. Enjoy!Requests are always open unless stated otherwise.Characters belong to Thomas Sanders. Everything is written by me, please do not steal my work.-Stay Frosty





	1. Stuck in the Middle

Human AU-Prinxiety

[][][][][]

Roman knocked frantically at the front door, excitement and nervousness running through his veins. He had been panicking and rambling to himself all morning about what that stupid kiss meant and he just needed to talk. He swung back and forth on his heels, waiting before knocking again when there was no reply before hearing his best friend shout, "Alright, alright! Give me a minute, would ya?" Roman heard the chain being taken off before a key turned to reveal Remy in his denim jacket that had his name embroidered in it because he was that fucking extra, a Starbucks in his hand accompanied by his trademark sunglasses and smirk. "Sup, gurl." He greeted, stepping aside to let Roman in who was practically vibrating.

Remy lowered his sunglasses, looking over them with a raised eyebrow at Roman who opened his mouth to speak but before he could produce a syllable, Remy put his finger up, silencing his best friend. "Before you speak, please don't tell me it's that emo and his drastic sense of fashion that has made you like this?" He asked and scoffed when Roman looked at him with guilty eyes. Remy plopped on his sofa, patting the spot next to him whilst putting his feet on the coffee table, "Talk to me babes."

Roman sat next to him and looked at Remy with a pleading look that practically begged Remy to listen to him gush about said emo causing Remy to sigh and reluctantly nod. "Okay so, he came round to my house last night because I was babysitting Patton and didn't want to do it alone and then once we put Patton to bed we kept playfully flirting and then it got serious and I was like oh my god is this real? And then he told me that he could kiss me right now." Remy gave Roman a look that said he was so done with him "...I know right!" He gasped causing Remy to roll his eyes as Roman continued, "So I said 'Why don't you?' and then he did! Rem, we like fully made out before falling asleep on the couch but we never had chance to talk about it because when I woke up he was gone and I swear I've fallen even harder after that god damn kiss and REMY WHAT DO I DO?!" Roman finished off with a panicked shout before taking in a sharp breath of air since his whole rant was in one breath and he felt like his lungs were on fire.

The sassier of the two sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before smiling at how much his friend had fallen for his other friend. Why was he always stuck in the middle?! "Well why don't you just call him? Like a normal guy?" He asked but saw the fear in Roman's eyes and huffed...so that was a no. "Ro, I don't know why ya comin' to me with all ya problems. I 'ain't the best when it comes to relationships." He lied, hoping he could escape the trap he had fallen into when there was a knock at the door.

Remy left Roman to overthink his life and left the living room. He swung the door open, putting his weight on one foot and raising an eyebrow when he saw Virgil stood in front of him, nervously fiddling with his sleeves. "Can I talk to you...I uh...something happened and I need a little advice?" He pleaded, his eyeshadow noticeably darker than usual.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Remy's face and he nodded, stepping aside and letting Virgil in before taking a sip of his caramel latte. "Sure thing, hun. Wanna go into the room?" He offered and Virgil nodded with a thankful smile before walking into the living room, not noticing Remy do a silent victory dance when he realised he could let them sort this out themselves and not get stuck between his two friends and their denial.

Virgil entered the living room and froze when he saw Roman sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone. Virgil contemplated his options, Roman hadn't spotted him so he could easily just dash and pretend he was never here. Yeah, that could work! He just had to run past Remy and out the door without making too much of a racket so Roman would hear him- "Virge?" ....shit.

Virgil snapped back to reality and saw that Roman was stood in front of him, concern swimming through his swoon-worthy eyes as his hand hovered over Virgil's forearm. "Y-Yeah?" He choked, his eyes wide like a rabbit caught in a pair of headlights. "S-sorry I'll....um I didn't know you were here...S-sorry." He kept repeating he was sorry and stuttering. He hadn't even realised he was shaking but Roman did and he very slowly out his hands on Virgil's shoulders so the physical touch wouldn't be so sudden.

Roman felt guilt pulling at his heart string as he knew he'd caused this. His mere presence had caused Virgil to have a panic attack and that killed him. "Hey Virge, it's okay. Just breath for me, okay?" Roman very slowly placed Virgil's hand on his heart, watching as the anxious boy's eyes flickered from his hand on Roman's chest to Roman's eyes and Roman looked right into Virgil's hoping to calm him. "Can you follow my breathing Virge? Can you feel it?"

Virgil shakily nodded breathing in and out with Roman until his breathing evened out and he had calmed down slightly before he practically collapsed into Roman's arms. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, burying his face into the other's shoulder and sobbing which meant he was soaking his jacket in the process. "I'm sorry." He whimpered.

Roman was quick to react, wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist and rubbing circles on his lower back, muttering comfort and reassurance. "I'm not mad for you leaving this morning," He began as that was clearly what Virgil was so upset about from what Roman could decipher from his tear-full mumbling. "I assumed you panicked, got anxious about confronting me and left...a not would've hurt though." He teased, playfully jabbing Virgil's side who giggled in response, making Roman's heart flutter.

Virgil pulled away, a small smile on his face as he realised Roman wasn't mad. He wasn't at Remy's to bitch about how awful of a person Virgil was...he was just hanging out and Virgil suddenly felt 1,000 times lighter. "Why write a note when I can tell you I love you in person?" He mumbled, loud enough for Roman to hear. "Sorry? Was that too soo-" He was cut off by Roman grabbing his hoodie and pulling him into a kiss which he gladly returned.

"I love you too."

The En-

"Can you guys go make out in your own living room!"

"REMY"

The End


	2. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton just wants to show his boyfriend how loved he is on his birthday

Royality and Analogical

[][][][][]

Patton woke up very slowly this morning which was strange, the June glow of the sun cutting through the blinds and resting on his face which must be the cause of him waking up.

He shifted under Roman’s hold to glance at the clock to see it was already 8am, Patton reluctantly slid from out of the sleeping royal’s arms and planted a kiss on his adorable nose before pulling on the first t-shirt he saw and tip-toeing downstairs as he knew everyone but Logan would still be sleeping.

“Good Morning, Patton.” Logan hummed, looking up from his book to flash his friend a smile before sipping his coffee. “Sleep well?” He asked, knowing Patton liked to ask everyone else but he had realised nobody ever asked the father-figure. Well not whilst he was around that is.

Patton nodded happily in response. He attempted to smile back but was interrupted by a yawn, lifting his glasses slightly to rub his eyes. “Mhm.” He hummed, “You?” He asked, trudging into the kitchen and filling his cup with coffee before add milk and two sugars...perfect.

He walked back into the living room to sit next to Logan whose face was scrunched up, clearly deep in thought. “I suppose...” He began, looking up at Patton who was holding a soft, intrigued expression which urged Logan to continue, “Virgil has been struggling to sleep lately so I’ve been helping him.” He sighed, clearly tired as he was drinking his coffee like his life depended on it...more than usual.

Patton sighed, shooting his friend a supportive smile and patting his shoulder, “You may not feel like it but you’re helping him loads, Lo.” He comforted and a small, thankful smile made its way onto the logical side’s face. “Now, want to help me decorate the room for when Roman wakes up?”

-Time skip-

Roman’s POV

Roman woke up with a start when he rolled over to snuggle up to his boyfriend only to realise he wasn’t there which panicked him, his protective mode setting in. Roman looked around the room in hopes of locating Patton but instead saw a neatly wrapped box with a card place on top of it. A frown formed on his face and he picked it up, seeing his name on it in Patton’s scruffy writing.

‘Happy Birthday, Rolo! I hope you have a wonderful day my prince because you deserve the world.

Love, Patton’

Roman smiled lovingly at the card, putting it in his desk drawer and deciding to cherish the card and its message before getting dressed and brushing his hair. He was just about to go downstairs when he remembered the present and raced to open it as curiosity ran through his veins. When he opened it, however, his breath was taken away. It was a delicately crafted golden crown with red and sky-blue jewels that were round and glimmered with a larger purple one in the centre where the gems met.

Roman’s eyes pricked with tears when he saw a note on the inside, taped to the inner base where nobody would see it but Roman when he looked that read; My Prince

Roman gently placed it on his head, making sure he looked presentable before walking downstairs to be greeted with a living room of decorations and a badly made banner that said ‘Happy Birthday Roman!’ in all the other’s handwriting, appearing like one of them wrote a word each. “Patton?” Roman called wearily where he heard muttering before Patton ran into the living room, covered in flower and had Royal Red icing smudged on his nose.

Roman smiled and embraced the other, laughing as he excitedly hugged back, “Happy Birthday, Rolo! Do you like your present?” He asked, pulling out of the hug and looking up at Roman with wide and worried eyes.

A small smile formed on Roman’s face, but not his signature smirk. This smile was reserved for Patton and Patton only. It was a smile full of love and admiration. A smile full of respect. Roman slowly leaned towards Patton who got the message and met him in the middle, their lips softly met in a warm and caring kiss. “I adore it, Cookie.” He hummed afterwards, booping Patton’s nose who giggled and batted his hands away.

“Ugh, get a room!” Virgil sassed causing the two right brain sides to become blushing messes. “Happy Birthday.” Virgil shrugged and Roman gave him a thankful nod.

Patton gasped and grabbed Roman’s hand dragging him into the kitchen causing him to yelp and hold onto his crown as he stumbled after Patton who presented a two-layer cake that was covered in Royal Red icing with small icing figures of everyone as well as some small things the represented Roman like a sword and a quill. A rose and an Oscar, that last one made him chuckle. “Is it too much? Not enough? Messy?” Patton whispered nervously when Roman had been silent for a while, admiring the cake.

Roman shook his head, tilting Patton’s head upwards with his thumb before kissing him passionately, noticing his lips were sweet with a hint of coffee which made Roman hum into the kiss. They both pulled away, breathless with Patton’s arms wrapped around Roman’s neck whilst Roman’s hands were still softly resting on the sides of Patton’s face. “It’s perfect.” Roman whispered after a few moments of silence causing Patton to blush brightly and hide his face in Roman’s chest which caused the other to laugh heartily whilst hugging Patton close.

The rest of the day went by with the couple cuddling inside Patton’s pillow fort whilst binging their favourite movies and eating more snacks than they should ever eat.

When the night fell Patton stood up, offering Roman his hand which he took but was confused as to Patton’s intentions. Patton led him outside to a hill top where Logan would generally read or Virgil would camp out on in the tree when it was raining so he could appreciate it. Patton laid down with Roman following lead, lying next to him as Patton rested his head on Roman’s shoulder. “I thought we could look at the stars.” He whispered softly as to not break the warm silence, “I thought it was romantic.” He shrugged which made Roman’s heart soar.

Patton had brought him out here to try and be romantic and that made Roman’s school-girl crush return as he giggled softly, placing his crown wonky on Patton’s head. “You’re such a dork.” He teased, smiling over at Patton who looked at him with those same, big brown eyes he had this morning.

“But I’m your dork.”

“That you are.”

THE END


	3. Roman's Crown

Roman’s crown collection always baffled the other sides, they weren’t really sure why he needed so many crowns when he only owned one outfit but Roman took pride in them so the others just let him be.

Roman’s most prized possession, however, was a crown that contained magical abilities. The idea came to him whilst watching Inspector Gadget with Patton and Logan one night and when the idea struck, he dashed upstairs in a spur of creativity to make his master peice.

Originally, it didn’t float. Roman willed that piece of carefully crafted chrome to float but he could never quite perfect it but he was still happy with the result when it reacted to how he was feeling in red cursive.

Patton was actually the one to help Roman to get the crown to float. One night Roman had woken up for a midnight snack and as he entered the kitchen, Patton appeared. The fatherly trait didn’t exactly do anything scary but his unexpected presence caused Roman to scream, jumping five feet in the air but when no sound of metal clattering against tile was heard Roman frowned only to discover his golden crown was finally floating.

Which brings us to our story. The six sides were playing monopoly one evening to pass the time with Deceit in first (although Logan had thrown a hotel at him for cheating within the first ten minutes) and Virgil in second as he strategically planned each move.

This, of course, infuriated Logan because how could he be loosing to Virgil and Deceit?! Roman found it odly adorable, however. The way Virgil would knit his eyebrows together and stick his tongue out as he counted his remaining money and his next step, made Roman on the verge of swooning. How could he not be when Virgil’s hair fell perfectly like that?

Roman hadn’t even realised he was staring until a voice that was still strange to hear in this part of the mind spoke up, “Oh dear.” Deceit commented before nodding towards Roman’s crown when Logan looked confused.

Patton gasped, aweing upon realisation which is what caused Virgil to look up from the board. “What are you- oh.”

Virgil’s face was bright red and he snorted when he realised poor Roman had no idea what they were staring at, causing his crown to form a question mark in place of where the heart had just sat. “What?” Roman asked, sounding defensive and confused. However, the other’s dismissed it and they all went back to playing.

Later that night Virgil was laid in bed as his mind raced with questions and theories on why 1) Roman was staring and 2) There was a heart on his crown rather than the generic ‘R’ that was shown 90% of the time.

He sat up in bed with a huff and threw his hoodie on, making his way to Roman’s room. When he saw Roman’s light was still on Virgil began to get slightly concerned as Roman was always asleep before this time. He demanded it!

Pushing his paranoia aside, Virgil knocked on the door and watched as it swung open a few seconds later. “Good evening, Virgil.” Roman greeted as usual although he looked tired and stressed.

“Are you okay?” Virgil blurted out, not expecting to ask the question but he couldn’t deny that it was on his mind.

The question seemed to take Roman back a little but he was too tired lie. “Not really, my crown seems to be broken…” He huffed to which Virgil frowned.

Roman’s crown showed the heart, just like earlier which made Virgil’s heart drop in fear. Did Roman not feel the same? Did he think it was just an error? A mistake? “W-what do you mean?” Virgil stuttered, fiddling with his shirt sleeves.

“I mean,” Roman began, taking the crown in his hands, “It’s not supposed to show my deepest emotions, just the immediate and ‘in the moment’ ones, however it keeps portraying my uh…romantic feelings.”

Roman’s answer confused Virgil and he wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. “So…is that good or bad?” He asked, glancing up at Roman’s hair which was rather messy which only happened when he was stressed because he liked to run his hands through it…don’t ask Virgil how he knows that.

Roman shrugged, “I’m not entirely sure, myself. If who I have feelings for doesn’t feel the same way then it would become rather embarrassing, don’t you think?” Roman chuckled awkwardly, the crown in his hands still showing an elegant red heart.

“Well…” Virgil began nervously as he took the crown out of Roman’s hands and shakily placed it above his head and watched as the gold became silver and the red became purple but the heart stayed. “W-what would it mean if they…uh…i-if they did?” Virgil whispered, barely audible but Roman heard every word.

Roman smiled, taking Virgil’s hand in his own and looking into the other’s eyes which looked wider thanks to his eyeshadow. “Then it’d be a miracle.” Roman hummed which caused Virgil to giggle softly.


	4. Heal (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Princess_Mysterion: Virgil breaks his arm and tries to hide it, but the others find out and have to hold him down to try and treat it. Idk, like Roman and Patton hold him down and Logan fixes it?

Virgil hadn’t exactly had the best day and the others could see that too. First of all, he woke up too early so Thomas has been on an anxiety overdrive all day which pissed Roman off, then because he was super alert thanks to everything going on, he spilt his coffee all over himself when Logan appeared out of nowhere and to top in all off as he was coming back downstairs from changing out of his coffee-soaked clothes he slipped, meaning he went tumbling down said stairs.

Patton heard the crash first, he heard one of Thomas’ pictures fall off the wall as Virgil tried to stop himself before a low bang as he hit the floor and yelped in pain. Patton rushed into the living room to see Virgil awkwardly laid at the bottom of the stairs and it looked like he primarily landed on his shoulder. “Oh, my goodness!” Patton gasped, going to help Virgil to his feet, “Virgil are you okay?” He asked, worry lacing his words.

Virgil, rather rudely, shrugged Patton off. “I’m fine.” He grumbled which was an obvious lie but neither of them had time to ponder as Roman and Logan entered the room.

“What has he done now?” Roman huffed, rather fed up of Virgil’s antics today and didn’t seem even a little concerned.

Logan on the other hand noticed how Virgil’s arm seemed a few angles off where it should be but when he went to question it Virgil glared at him, signalling for him not to say anything. “What happened?” He asked, calmly, not wanting to upset Virgil after the rather eventful day he’s had.

Virgil moved closer to Patton which was a habit of his when he was in an uncomfortable situation but only Patton knew this so he just shot Virgil a caring smile before explaining. “He just slipped on his way down the stairs, nothing to worry about.” Patton beamed in his usually happy and reassuring manner. Logan nodded, understanding whilst Roman mumbled something about Virgil being clumsy.

Virgil thanked Patton for the concern before heading upstairs to his room, once he got in his room, Virgil rolled his hoodie sleeve up very slowly to reveal a large lump near his elbow and upon further inspection he realised he’s not only broken something but his shoulder was dislocated due to how he landed on it. The sight honestly made him want to throw up but above all he knew the others couldn’t know.

Patton would fuss over him and overwhelm him, Logan would try to fix it which would be way too painful and Roman would probably laugh at him. However, his attempts to hide his injury were foiled when a knock at his door was heard and Patton walked in without a seconds warning.

“Hey kiddo, I was wondering if ya-” Patton’s question was cut off by himself when his eyes landed on Virgil’s arm which honestly looked like something from Looney Tunes. “Virgil, why didn’t tell me!” He gasped, looking sort of pale in shock as he approached Virgil with concerned eyes.

For some absurd reason Virgil reckoned he could still hide it and quickly shrugged his hoodie back on, “Pat I’m fine, honestly!” He chuckled nervously as Patton grabbed his bicep that wasn’t damaged and dragged him out of the room. “Ow ow ow, Patton slow down!”

Virgil protested as he tried to escape the father figures grasp but knew it was no use. “I’ taking you to Logan, Virgil. You need to get that fixed.” He stated causing Virgil to whimper. Could this day get any worse, everything seemed against him!

Of course, that exact thought seemed to jinx everything as Roman heard the commotion and came to investigate. “What happened?” He asked and when Patton explained the situation Roman gasped and seemed genuinely concerned which shocked Virgil. “How on earth did you manage that? You poor thing!” He sighed before picking Virgil up bridal style so he couldn’t slip through Patton’s fingers. “Right, off to Logan we go.” He sung whilst Virgil whined in protest.

He did not like this one bit. Once they found Logan, he knew exactly how to help Virgil except Virgil would sit still which made their lives one thousand times harder. As soon as Virgil saw the sling he managed to wiggle his way out of Roman’s arms and run off, unfortunately he was the shortest of the sides so even though he was fast as fuck, Roman managed to catch up with him and throw him over his shoulder. “Come on Count Dramatic.” Roman teased as Virgil kicked his legs in protest.

“Roman put me down you motherfucker! I’m fine!” He cried, trying to escape as his arm hung at an awkward position.

Eventually they called Remy for help who managed to get Virgil to sleep in mere seconds making the whole process easier for Logan as he patched Virgil’s arm up.

Despite his protests, Virgil did feel a lot better when he woke up later on the couch, wrapped up in Patton’s blanket with his shoulder back in place and his arm in a cast and his day seemed to brighten up.


	5. Voices in my head

Soulmate AU

Everybody knew that once you turned 18, you’d begin to hear your soulmate’s thoughts but from what Virgil had heard from his fathers is it stopped when you share your first kiss.

Now most people knew this was going to happen and tried to communicate with their soulmate through thoughts and sometimes dreams if the bond was strong enough, others went insane with the random thoughts that didn’t belong to them driving them to madness and sometimes worse but Virgil? Well Virgil didn’t have a soulmate. He was 18 and a half and hadn’t heard one thought that wasn’t his own, he was terrified to tell anyone but it was eating away at him and getting him down because he knew he was destined to die alone. He just needed to talk to someone he could trust so one night, around 10pm, in a fit of sadness he grabbed his phone and called his best friend with tears streaming down his face.

Logan had to admit he was shocked when he heard his phone ringing at such a time, snapping him out of his focus as he scribbled down theories but after hearing how distressed Virgil was, he stopped what he was doing and made his way to Virgil’s house. When he got there Virgil was already outside, wearing his purple pyjama pants and black t-shirt that was slightly faded with age. He was anxiously tapping his foot and had his arms crossed in front of him, shoulders hunched which told Logan he was cold.

When Virgil saw Logan walking up his drive he relaxed slightly and approached him, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Sorry about calling you...” He mumbled to which Logan shrugged, shooting Virgil a small - no a tiny and caring smile.

“Nonsense!” He stated, adjusting his glasses when they began to slip down his nose slightly. “I wasn’t exactly busy and your health is much more important than anything I could have possibly been doing.” He explained which, he noticed, caused Virgil to lightly blush whilst mumbling a thanks to the other.

Virgil led Logan inside and they both went into Virgil’s room where Virgil sat on his bed, cross legged, and Logan sat in Virgil’s desk chair. “So…we’re both eighteen…” Virgil began and Logan choked on air, beginning to cough and blush with wide eyes. Virgil had realised his mistake and began stuttering, trying to explain himself. “No no no, I didn’t m-mean it like that!”

After a few seconds of silence both boys burst out into laughter, Logan’s was a deep and well...very Logan-like but Virgil was a giggling mess as he covered his mouth with his hand. “Sorry, Virgil. C-continue.” Logan muttered, now a blushing mess as he watched Virgil think about what he was going to say, he could almost hear the cogs ticking in the other’s head.

“Well...” He began, fidgeting with his sleeves due to nervousness. “I don’t think I have a soulmate.” He murmured, looking up at Logan with fear in his eyes as Logan’s face turned to one of confusion. “I can’t hear anyone else’s thoughts.” He elaborated which caused Logan’s face to relax as he sighed in relief.

“Have you ever thought that, you may have already kissed your soulmate?” Logan asked softly, his heart pounding in his chest when he asked the question. Did Virgil even remember?

Virgil frowned, shaking his head slightly which causes Logan’s eyes to widen...was his theory wrong. “I’m sure I’d remember kissing my soulmate. Besides the only time I’ve kissed someone is when I kissed you at Roman’s party but I’m not even 100% sure that happened!” Virgil explained, now pacing his room.

Logan wasn’t sure what to do so he figured he might as well tell Virgil that they did in fact kiss, it might help. “Well...would it help for you to know that I don’t hear my soulmate’s voice, either?”

Virgil looked at him with wide and confused eyes. Of course, Virgil had thought about Logan being his soulmate but that was only because of his dumb crush on him, it wasn’t really based off any sort of facts but now Logan had pointed out that he couldn’t hear his soulmates thoughts and even if Virgil denied it, he knew deep down that he did kiss Logan that night when they were both too drunk to think properly. “Y-you’re my soulmate...” Virgil whispered to himself, looking at Logan and speaking a little louder. “D-do you even like me?” He frowned.

Logan’s eyes widened at the question. Clearly his attempts at flirting had not been successful, that’s what he gets for listening to Roman’s advice. “Well...” He began nervously, whilst adjusting his glasses. Now that he had to straight up confess his feelings t not only Virgil but also himself he began to feel more nervous than before. “I wouldn’t exactly say I like you.” Logan shrugged, not noticing the broken and defeated expression. “I feel like love would be a better fit.”

Logan shrugged as if what he said meant nothing but that was his way of telling himself he’d be fine if Virgil didn’t feel the same but deep down he knew he’d never be able to look the other in the eyes again. Logan’s trail of rather unpleasant thoughts was cut off by a giggle from Virgil. Logan looked up to see Virgil blushing and smiling at Logan, “You really scared me for a sec then, Lo.” He beamed, moving a little closer so their noses were practically touching and breaths mingling, “I love you too, you dork.” He whispered softly.


	6. Puppy

Logan came home from work, opening the door after staying late to finish marking some papers. He knew Patton would be home as he worked at a local bakery and his shift finished just in time to pick Virgil up, even if Patton got carried away and was a little late sometimes but Virgil never minded.

Logan opened the front door and was met with his 5-year-old son bolting towards him and shouting his name. “Dad! Dad you’re home!” He cheered as Logan picked him up with a smile.

“Of course I am Virgil, I come home every night.” He explained with a frown as Virgil wiggled out of his arms, grabbing Logan’s hand with his tiny one and dragging Logan towards the kitchen.

Virgil was practically running with his small legs as Logan only took a few paces. “But tonight is a special night, look what me and Papa got!” Virgil exclaimed whilst dragging Logan into the kitchen.

“Virgil what on earth are you-” Logan cut himself short when he spotted Patton sat on the kitchen floor with a small golden retriever who was chewing on a tennis ball. “You got a dog?!”

Patton shot up to his feet, sticking his hands out in defence. “I can explain!” He pleaded, when Logan looked like he might go insane. “He was the last one at the shelter, Lo! He was all alone.” Patton pouted, giving Logan his best puppy dog eyes.

Logan huffed, knowing Patton could get anything he wanted when he looked that damn cute, “Fine we can keep him.” A small smile crept onto Logan’s face when Virgil cheered and hugged the excited puppy.

“Yay! Oh, Papa, can we take him to Roman’s house?” Virgil begged. Patton agreed and soon the two left with the new puppy to show their neighbours.

When Patton returned a few hours later, a sleepy Virgil in his arms, he didn’t expect to come home to such a sight. Logan had cleaned the entire house and made a small corner in the living room for the puppy with a bed, blankets, food, water and even a few squeaky toys. Patton awed when he noticed Logan asleep on the sofa with a half marked textbook in his hands.

Patton put Virgil to bed and put the puppy (who he had decided to call Cookie after Roman recommended the name) in his bed too before lightly shaking Logan. “Lo, hun?” He whispered softly as Logan groaned in his sleep and pushed Patton’s arm away whilst mumbling. “Logan, wake up.” Patton giggled, poking Logan’s side which caused him to jump awake.

Patton laughed when Logan glared at him, pouting slightly. “Where’s Virgil?” He hummed, rubbing his eyes whilst glancing over at the puppy who was contently chewing on his tennis ball.

Patton followed Logan’s line of sight and smiled lovingly as he could see how much Logan secretly loved Cookie too. “Virgil is asleep already.” Patton explained, running his hands through Logan’s hair.

Logan leant into Patton’s touch humming in response, “Have you decided on a name yet?” He asked, looking up at Patton over the top of his glasses since they’d slipped down his nose whilst he was sleeping.

“Cookie.” Patton responded. “Roman recommended because he said his fur looked like the colour of whit chocolate chip cookies. You know how the cookie part is more golden in white chocolate ones than it is in the regular ones? Anyway Virgil and I liked the name and we hope you wouldn’t mind-...Lo?” Patton frowned, stopping his mini ramble when he realised Logan had fallen asleep, resting his head on Patton’s shoulder. “You do over work yourself sometimes.” He huffed and lifted Logan up, carrying him to bed.

\-------

Cookie eventually became the 4th member of the family and was loved by everyone who came across him.

When Virgil got into his teen years the dog would often comfort him and walk him to school. And who could forget the day Roman finally kissed Virgil and Cookie assumed Virgil was being attacked and went into guard dog mode. Virgil had never seen Roman run so fast.


	7. Guard Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you read my last oneshot you can probably guess what this one’s gonna be. I just really wanted to write it, okay!

Roman nervously knocked on Logan’s classroom door and swung back and forth on the balls of his feet as his high school teacher called for him to enter. Roman took a deep breath, having an internal debate if he should just go ask Patton instead but then he realised he’d never catch Patton alone. So, Logan it was...why did it have to be his english teacher of all people?!

He slowly breathed through his nose and opened the classroom door, stepping into the room and letting the door gently swing shut behind him. “Are you busy, sir?” He asked shakily to which Logan shook his head, turning in his chair to face Roman.

Logan gave Roman a small smile that was a rare sight for anyone who wasn’t Patton, Virgil or Roman. “I’ve always got time for my students, Roman. Would you like to sit down?” Logan offered, pointing to one of the desks.

Roman thought about it before shaking his head and politely declining as he figured if this interaction went south he could just bolt it and run away to Kansas or something. Yeah that seemed like a good plan. “I’m okay thank you. I - uh...actually came here to talk to you about V-Virgil.” Roman stuttered as he fidgeted with the sleeves of his letterman jacket.

Why was this so hard? It’s just Logan! He’s Roman’s neighbour who helped Roman build a house of cards when he was 7. He’s the guy that installed a gate in the fence that separated their gardens so Roman and Virgil could hang out more. However, he is also Roman’s strict english teacher and the father of Virgil whom Roman may love more than life itself. So yeah...that’s probably why it was scary.

Logan perked up at the mention of his son which caused Roman to smile even if his eyes made him seem terrified, which he was. Logan must have noticed this. “What is it? Did he get into another fight?” Logan asked worriedly but relaxed when Roman shook his head.

“No actually he uh...” Roman chuckled nervously, fidgeting again. “You see I was wondering if...maybe...you’dletmeaskhimoutonadate?” He exclaimed in one short breath, looking at Logan with worried eyes. “Please...uh, sir.”

Logan smiled after a few seconds once he’d figured out Roman’s question. “Of course, Roman, I am thankful you asked for my permission, first however. Patton and I suspected you wouldn’t.” Logan shrugged.

Roman’s eyes widened at Logan’s statement...they already knew? “How did you know?” Roman frowned prompting Logan to laugh as he gave Roman a look that said everything. “That obvious huh?” Roman huffed. “Well thank you, sir. I’ll be on my way.”

Logan shook his head with a soft smile. “No problem and you know that you can call me Logan when other students aren’t around. Like Patton always says, you’re family Roman.”

Roman offered a thankful smile before leaving the classroom to go ask Virgil out on a date, finally. “Hey Virge.” He waved as he approached the adorable emo who was sifting through his locker.

“Hey Ro.” He hummed, not looking away from what he was doing as he heard Roman’s footsteps. “Sup?” Virgil asked, finally looking at Roman now he’d found his physics textbook.

Roman shrugged, leaning against the adjacent locker. “Am I not allowed to greet my best friend on my way to lesson?” He challenged with a nonchalant smirk.

Virgil looked at Roman with a playfully raised eyebrow and a knowing smile, “You only call me ‘Virge’ or Virgil if it’s serious otherwise it’s always one of those dumbass nicknames.” He teased, his smile widening when the other huffed in response.

Roman nervously played with the hair at the base of his neck and took a shaky breath, “I suppose you’re right.” He sighed, trying to think of how to word his question. “You see, I’ve liked you for quite some time now...romantically liked that is. I was sort of wondering if maybe...you don’t have to of course but-”

Virgil began giggling causing Roman to cut himself off as he looked at the other in shock. Was he laughing at Roman? Roman’s expression drooped and Virgil shook his head. “Sorry, sorry.” He breathed, trying to hide his giggling behind his sleeve which Roman must admit was adorable. “You’re just really cute when you’re flustered.” Virgil shrugged, both boys unaware that people had stopped to watch the interaction. “Continue to awfully ask me out, Ro.” Virgil teased.

Roman glared at him, his face red in embarrassment as he was clearly flustered. “Virgil Sanders.” He smiled, taking Virgil’s hand in his own. “Will you accompany me on a date this evening?” Roman asked, still nervous Virgil might say no.

Virgil nodded with a wide smile, “Took you long enough to ask.” He giggled, kissing Roman’s cheek. “See you at eight.” He hummed, walking off and purposely swaying his hips as he did and Roman felt as though he may swoon.

Roman’s thoughts were cut off when the corridor broke out into applause and someone shouted, “Finally!” causing Roman to blush and walk to class with a wide smile.

\------

The evening came quicker than anyone anticipated and before Virgil knew it Roman was knocking at his front door. “Coming!” He called, bolting downstairs and hugging both his fathers before Patton stopped him.

“Have fun, kiddo.” He smiled, kissing Virgil’s cheek and gave him a thumbs up.

“Thanks Papa.” He hummed before opening the door to reveal Roman who was holding a bouquet of purple roses.

“Hey.” He greeted nervously as he saw Patton and Logan not-so-subtly watching from the living room. “I got you these, I know they’re you favourite colour so I thought you might like them.” He shrugged like it was nothing.

Virgil took the flowers and put them in a vase before going outside and shutting the door, sighing in relief. “Thank you for the flowers. My parents make me nervous to do anything mushy.” He chuckled, kissing Roman’s cheek and walking down the porch stairs, side-by-side.

Roman blushed from the small act of affection, interlacing Virgil’s fingers with his own. “If they make you nervous imagine how they make me feel.” He sighed causing Virgil to laugh. “No seriously asking Logan if I was allowed to date was the scariest experience of my whole life. When you say your anxiety goes through the roof, now I know what you mean.” He huffed as they walked down the pathway, hand-in-hand.

Virgil awed causing Roman to look at him with a confused expression. “You asked my dad’s permission!” He teased, playfully bumping into Roman’s side.

Roman blushed bright red, stuttering as he tried to explain himself. “Well...I...Of course I did, your dad is terrifying!” He squeaked causing Virgil to burst out laughing.

“He’s literally the least intimidating person ever, dude.” Virgil shrugged, “He just acts tough so people respect him but you should know what he’s really like.” Virgil explained, laughing through his words.

Roman mumbled that Logan was scary with a little whimper causing Virgil to burst out into laughter. “It’s not that funny!” Roman pouted as Virgil laughed through tears, leaning on Roman. “Okay, I get it Debbie Downer.” He huffed as Virgil calmed down.

Virgil apologised as they entered the park to see it was mainly empty with a few people doing their late-night jogging and dog walking. “So, what are we doing?” Virgil asked as they entered the park.

Roman looked down at Virgil with a loving smile, “Well I didn’t want to do anything too extravagant so just a simple picnic I prepared earlier.” Roman hummed in response, motioning to one of the parks gazebo which had been decorated with fairy lights and had a small picnic basket on one of the wooden seats. Roman sighed in relief that nobody had ruined it when he left to pick Virgil up.

Virgil gasped when he saw it, looking up at Roman with a wide smile. “You did this?” He whispered. Roman nodded in response and Virgil pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck. “Thank you.” He mumbled into Roman’s neck.

Roman leant into the hug, wrapping his arms loosely around Virgil’s waist. “It’s alright.” He chuckled softly, pulling away from the hug and leading Virgil inside. “Okay so as you know I’m an awful cook and I tried to make us brownies but almost set my kitchen on fire so these ones are bought from the store.” Roman explained with an airy chuckle as Virgil playfully rolled his eyes.

The rest of the date went by swimmingly with playful banter and flirting from both of them. After cuddling and watching the sun set together, Roman cleaned up and dramatically offered Virgil his elbow. “Shall we, my prince?” He bowed slightly causing Virgil to laugh and playfully punch Roman before linking his arm around Roman’s elbow.

Roman walked Virgil home with the peaceful glow of the street lights shining down on them. “I had fun tonight.” Virgil smiled when they walked up the steps of his porch. “Thank you, Roman.”

Roman smiled, looking into Virgil’s deep brown eyes that were swimming with emotions. “Anything for you.” Roman whispered softly, his eyes flicking down to Virgil’s lips. Virgil seemed to understand and stood on his tiptoes, slowly leaning up towards Roman as Roman leant down, their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss was short and sweet as Roman’s arms rested on Virgil’s waist before Roman heard barking.

He pulled away from Virgil and whipped his head around to see Cookie angrily bounding towards him. “Oh shit.” He breathed and leapt over the porch fence and ran into the back garden as Cookie chased him. “Cookie it’s me!” He cried, tripping over Virgil’s old swing set. “Bad dog!” Roman shouted, untangling himself from the swing and bolting it as Cookie followed and Virgil laid on the porch, wheezing with laughter as tears streamed down his face.

Let’s just say Roman never looked at Cookie the same again.


	8. Little do you know Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month without uploading and they come back with some angst

Patton hurt. That was the bottom line, the most basic explanation. If Logan didn’t want to know anything to do with emotions then Patton guessed he could get those two words into his thick skull. Patton hurt, so much so it caused him physical pain to look at the teacher. His stomach did flips when he saw Logan but his heart seemed to be crushed a little more at the same time and the only person that seemed to see this was Patton himself.

“Good morning, Patton.” Logan greeted, monotone as always as he watched the water for his coffee boil, apparently that was more important than Patton who was curled up on the sofa with a blanket around him.

Patton glanced over at the other with a small smile that was clearly forced, “Morning Lo!” He giggled like always but Logan just hummed in response, made his coffee and went back upstairs to his room. Logan didn’t bat an eye at Patton who had bags under his red and puffy eyes, as his hair was a mess and all his clothes were wrinkled.

Once Logan was out of sight Patton began to sniffle again, he felt alone in this whole thing and Logan seemed unaffected...did he ever love Patton in the first place? It didn’t feel like it. The dad persona decided sitting here in his own self-pity was getting him nowhere so he decided to visit Virgil’s room. He had a feeling Roman would try to convince Patton to be grand and woo Logan but Patton was exhausted. He’d cried and cared for too long and he just needed a hug.

Virgil swung his bedroom door open, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked pretty shocked to see Patton at his door but gave him a smile, “Hey dad, you wanna come in?” He asked, already knowing what was wrong.

Patton nodded, going to sit on Virgil’s bed and staring at his hands which rested in his lap. “I miss him, Virgil...” He whispered after a few moments of silence, he sounded so broken as he spoke the truth for the first time in weeks. All he’d been saying was a constant stream of ‘I’m fine’ and ‘Don’t worry about me, kiddo’ but he couldn’t lie anymore.

Virgil pulled Patton into a hug, telling him it would be okay and he’d get past this but Patton had been telling himself that for months...he knew it was a lie. He wasn’t exactly sure why it happened now but Patton broke. Sat there in Virgil’s arms, Patton burst into tears as he held onto Virgil like he was his lifeline.

Virgil was more than shocked, he’d seen Patton sad and cry but never like this. This was a whole new level and it broke Virgil’s heart and boiled his blood to know the reason for Patton’s misery was next door, probably not caring.

Patton cried until he tired himself out, Virgil comforting him the whole time before Patton fell asleep in Virgil’s arms with tear marks on his face, making it red and patchy. Virgil laid Patton down, draping his blanket over him and quietly leaving his room before storming into Logan’s room and swinging the door open.

Virgil was planning on shouting at Logan. He planned on shouting about how heartless he was and how evil it was to do what he did but when Virgil saw the condition his friend was in...he changed his mind.


	9. Little Do You Know Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a part 3?

Logan was a mess. He wasn’t quite sure where he went wrong but he knew he must have fucked up pretty bad because Patton had left him, told him it wasn’t working and now Logan was alone in room with a cup of coffee and a scrapbook he refused to get rid of.

Nobody knew he owned it of course, Patton had given it to him on their anniversary and he cherished it. He was sure even Patton thought he binned it but Logan couldn’t do that, not with what it held. He looked down at it with sad eyes, the cover was covered in cat and dog stickers he’d bought Patton from the dollar store when he was upset.

Logan opened it and prepared himself for the emotional onslaught he was about to go through for the second time today. He opened it and a small smile landed on his face when he saw the first picture, it was a picture of him. It wasn’t necessarily a strange or outstanding of the picture was what made it special.

Patton had recently got a new camera and really wanted Logan to be the first picture taken on it, however Logan was busy reading in his usual spot on the couch. “Hey, Lo?” Patton beamed.

“Yes, dear?” Logan asked, not looking up from his book as he turned the page.

“You’re the marshmallow to my campfire!” He giggled.

Logan raised an eyebrow quizzically but he still didn’t look up, “And why is that?” Logan hummed.

“Because you always leave me wanting s’more!” Patton exclaimed with an excited giggle.

Logan let out a breathy laugh, closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head as he took in Patton’s joke before looking up at Patton. Logan had forgotten about the camera so when he looked up at his boyfriend with a small smile, filled with admiration and love whilst a small blush dusted his cheeks he wasn’t expecting a small click to sound and an excited Patton to show him the picture.

Logan sighed, tears brimming at his eyes as he turned to the next page to be greeted by two pictures. One was a picture of Patton smiling brightly and holding his left hand up in the shape of half of a love heart and the other was Logan holding his right hand up and finishing the heart with a confused look on his face. Patton had stuck the pictures together and Logan had to admit it was rather clever.

The next picture caused a few tears to fall from Logan’s eyes. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry, he had to be strong otherwise the others would pity him and that was something he certainly didn’t want. He had to appear unaffected by this whole thing otherwise Thomas would question him, his friends would begin to doubt his liability but as soon as Logan was behind closed doors the facade fell and Logan just wanted to hug Patton one last time.

The picture was the first one Logan took since Patton got the camera. He wasn’t one for gushy moments or being lovey-dovey but this picture meant the most to Logan. It was a picture of Patton sleeping on top of Logan’s chest with a blanket wrapped around him. He looked so peaceful and precious in that moment that Logan had to capture it and he knew he’d never love anyone as much as he loves Patton.

The deeper Logan got into the scrapbook the more he cried until it got to a point where he could no longer see the pictures so he just sat there with his head in his hands and cried his heart out for what seemed like the hundredth time and probably was. He didn’t even hear Virgil enter his room or notice his presence until the bed dipped beside him. He flinched when it did and quickly wiped his eyes, clearing his throat before looking at the anxious side. “Sorry, Virgil I didn’t see you come in there. How may I be of assistance?” He asked like he always did.

Virgil gave Logan a look that showed Logan he couldn’t ignore this causing the mentioned to sigh. “I apologise. You shouldn’t see me like this...” He mumbled. “It’s exactly dignified.” He chuckled even if it was dull and empty.

Virgil sighed, “Logan, you need to talk to him. You’re both hurting and clearly miss each other, I mean-...that scrapbook seems to be the only thing you read these days.” Logan looked at Virgil with wide eyes causing the latter to sigh. “You don’t think me and the others have noticed? You barely leave your room and when you do it’s to drink coffee so you can go back to being nostalgic.

Logan nodded, looking at his shoes. “I suppose you’re right, Virgil. I should talk to him but I don’t think he’d take me back. I messed up...” He whispered.

“Everyone makes mistakes Logan, but it’s not the mistakes that make you who you are it’s what you do to fix them.”

Logan smiled, nodding. “Thank you, Virgil.”


End file.
